bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikiWoman
Welcome Yo, WikiWoman! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Zachattack31 (Talk) 17:56, February 27, 2012 Warning Edits that do not improve articles (such as just adding a random space, like you're doing) are considered badge spamming. Please review the policies (there is a link in the welcome message above) over again so you are familiar with the rules. :::- Bendo ''-'' TEAM DEATH MATCH! 00:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Your brother You said your brother had admin rights here? Who was he? Was it Blazecannon, or maybe Rec? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 :It's okay, the Trivia section can be rather confusing. We just put the rule because people were stating redundant and obvious things, and spammed their opinions on there. :I saw your Trivia on your user page, and I think that it *might* be acceptable. Ask A2 or DM for confirmation. :Say hi to TS for me. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) What DQ said! (Yeah, tell him I said hey!") [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 00:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Say hi for me as well. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey there, Truthfully, we really don't know because the guys who said they found out the power levels sort of like lied about them - they were made up. And after seeing Fusion Dragonoid at 1200Gs - we really don't know what they are. I would advise leaving it blank until one actually gets actual confirmation from Nelvana - word for word. I wouldn't mind calling them myself but I'm tired of leaving messages and getting hung up on the phone.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC)